Desequilibrio
by ChrisCullenHale
Summary: Edward, un policía novato del pueblo más aburrido del planeta, vuelve su mundo al revés cuando una chica claramente trastornada pasa por las puertas del departamento y aclama que cometió un asesinato.


DESESQUILIBRIO.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S. Meyer.

Summary: Edward, un policía novato del pueblo más aburrido del planeta, vuelve su mundo al revés cuando una chica claramente trastornada pasa por las puertas del departamento y aclama que cometió un asesinato.

Capítulo 1

 _ **Domingo, 22 de septiembre del 2011. 2:07am**_ **.**

Cuando el jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan, se agacha para poder pasar por debajo de la cinta amarilla que rodea la escena, está sonriendo para sus adentros. Finalmente en un pueblo tan aburrido como el suyo hay algo de acción.

Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba en su despacho, terminando su papeleo rutinario. De nuevo los vecinos de Renata llaman por el bullicio de la fiesta que probablemente aun siga. _Como todas las semanas._ Pensaba él, aun no sabía cómo la chica seguía teniendo vecinos. Eso y las multas (sin pagar) de Edward era su papeleo diario, _el chico nunca cambiará._ Se decía a sí mismo, finalizaba la semana y ya el chico había acumulado 2. Siempre llamaba a sus padres en vez de revocarle la licencia. _Así es él._ Decían. _Es un buen muchacho. Solo le gusta ir más rápido que lo normal._ Ellos tenían razón. Sabía que cuando el chico se graduara iba a unirse a las fuerzas de la policía. Charlie esperaba que pudiera ir a otro lugar. Ya podía ver la cara de decepción del muchacho cuando viera que de hecho lo más interesante del pueblo era él con sus constantes multas y las constantes llamadas por quejas de las fiestas de su compañera de instituto.

Aunque días fuera de lo ordinario pueden ocurrir, y Charlie estaba viviendo uno de ellos.

—Hombre, 27 años, no es de por aquí — informa Ángela Webber, mientras le entregaba un par de guantes de látex, su abundante cabello negro, usualmente suelto, estaba agarrado en un moño alto, mostrando sus ojos brillando de la emoción, aunque su voz permanecía neutral — Hora de muerte alrededor de las 11:00pm del día de ayer. Encontramos su billetera debajo de la cama, al parecer estaba forcejeando con alguien y ésta se le cayó de su pantalón. Su nombre es James Witherdale, nacido en Ohio. Su padre lo abandonó, su madre murió por sobredosis cuando él tenía 11 años. Él hizo la llamada al 911. No tiene hermanos. Vivió en el orfanato hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Múltiples cargos por manejar bajo la influencia de sustancias ilícitas, consumo y distribución, otro puñado más por robos, asaltos, peleas callejeras, y un cargo por asesinato, pero no pudieron encontrarlo culpable por falta de evidencia. No entiendo qué podría estar haciendo aquí

—Mire quien ha hecho su tarea — dice Charlie con una sonrisa ladeada, rápidamente se recompone— el asesino no debe ser de aquí tampoco. Este tipo de sujetos siempre trae problemas. Seguro molestó a algún proxeneta o alguien tomó venganza por sus propias manos, — refiriéndose a su cargo por asesinato — si lo que buscaba era escapar, ¿por qué eligió este lugar?

—Eso es lo curioso, señor. El arma homicida está aquí, y dudo que un proxeneta o alguien con ansias de venganza utilice un pedazo de espejo del baño para asesinarlo.

Charlie se acerca al cadáver. Estaba boca abajo en el centro de un charco de sangre. Tenía el cabello rubio largo, no traía camiseta, pantalones vaqueros que en algún momento debieron ser azules, descalzo, muchos cortes en sus pies, probablemente por haber pisado los restos de vidrio, un Rolex descansaba en su muñeca izquierda.

—¿Has terminado con el cuerpo? — le pregunta al técnico que tenía la cámara en su cuello, Ben.

—Todo listo — le respondió Ben con un movimiento de manos que indicaba que ya podía mover el cadáver. Al voltearlo se dio cuenta de lo que le decía Ángela, no se veía como homicidio premeditado. Presentaba una contusión en el pómulo izquierdo, un corte en el labio, múltiples cortes en todo el pecho, se veían como rasguños. La causa de muerte sobresalía de su cuello, un gran pedazo de vidrio en forma triangular. Charlie se sobresaltó cuando vio parte de su imagen reflejada en el espejo sangriento.

Ángela, con sus manos enfundadas en otro par de guantes se agacha en frente de Charlie y comienza a revisar el cadáver.

—El moretón que tiene en su lado izquierdo de la cara viene de la lámpara de la mesa de noche y el fragmento de vidrio que tiene en su cuello proviene del espejo del baño — empieza a informar Ángela mientras señalaba sin mirar la puerta abierta que tenían a su derecha — deberías echarle un vistazo, algo se estrelló contra eso, pero por lo que se ve no fue él, no tiene cortes ni en su cabeza ni en sus extremidades. Al parecer la pelea tuvo lugar allí y James se arrastró hacia acá hasta caer acá.

Charlie asiente mientras revisaba el cuerpo confirmando todo lo que Ángela le decía. Apenas y levantó la mirada cuando el oficial Eric Yorkie entró en la habitación.

—Hablé con el gerente y con el recepcionista que estaba de turno — dice Yorkie, sacudiéndose el flequillo de la cara — James llegó hace dos semanas, pagaba con efectivo cada dos o tres días, su estadía era indefinida. Salía de noche, dormía de día. No dejaba que le hicieran limpieza a la habitación. Es algo extraño que haya estado aquí hoy.

—Estaba con una mujer, una prostituta si me apuras, ella le infringió los rasguños que tiene en el pecho — le responde Charlie mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño. Si pensaba que en la habitación había mucha sangre, era porque no había visto el baño. Pedazos de vidrio ensangrentados estaban esparcidos por todos lados — asumo que estaban teniendo una noche de pasión, pero él se pasó con la violencia. La mujer le golpea con la lámpara, él la golpea de vuelta, ella huye hacia el baño — fija su mirada en el espejo hecho añicos — Él la alcanza, la agarra y golpea su cabeza contra el espejo del baño. Ella agarra un pedazo de espejo que haya caído, se lo clava en el cuello y sale corriendo.

—El recepcionista dice que no ha visto a nadie entrar o salir nunca junto a James. Así como no ha visto a nadie sospechoso o que no sea huésped. — salta Eric — atendió una llamada a las 10:47pm del huésped de la habitación contigua que aclamaba que había una pelea, y llamó a la policía alegando violencia. Mike tomó la llamada pero cuando llegó ya James estaba en el suelo, según él revisó los signos vitales y nos llamó de inmediato. No quería poner en riesgo la escena del crimen.

—El chico nuevo tiene cerebro — murmura Ángela — quien lo diría.

—O le faltan agallas — le responde Charlie, con una media sonrisa.

—Y estómago — se ríe Eric — vi al _21 Jump Street_ todavía vomitando cuando llegamos, pobre chico, recién graduado y ya ve a su primer cadáver

—Y de qué forma — le responde Ángela mirando el cuerpo de James — ¿Hablaste con el huésped que realizó la llamada?

—Sí, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, dijo lo mismo que el recepcionista. No escuchó voces, ni de James ni de su atacante, solo golpes y cosas rompiéndose.

Charlie pasea su vista por la habitación, la lámpara destrozada en el suelo, la cama deshecha, ¿la ventana abierta? Ángela capta al momento el tren de pensamientos de Charlie y comenta rápidamente — hay una escalera de emergencia que va hacia el callejón. A lo mejor así entró y salió el atacante.

—Seguramente — murmura el jefe de policía — ¿Algo más? — pregunta en general.

—Sí — dice el técnico, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo — hay un rastro de sangre que va desde el baño hacia la ventana — señalándolo con la mano que sostenía la cámara.

Ángela sonríe perspicaz — el rastro sigue hacia la escalera, ¿no?

—Así es — responde —el equipo técnico ya recogió las muestras de sangre y confirmó que hay dos tipos de sangre. Una corresponde con el tipo de sangre de Witherdale, del segundo pudimos recolectar suficiente cantidad para hacer pruebas de ADN y saber quién era la segunda persona estaba aquí.

—Dra. Weber — llama Charlie — Que le hagan exámenes toxicológicos al cuerpo, y que se apuren con los resultados. Dile a forense que ya pueden recoger el cuerpo. Ya terminamos aquí— ellos también merecen un poco de diversión después de años de solo recoger cuerpos seniles. Él saca su teléfono, busca el contacto y presiona la tecla de llamada, luego de 4 tonos escucha una voz adormilada atendiéndole.

—Homicidio. Hotel Amanecer — dice el jefe Swan para excusar la hora de su llamada. — James Witherdale, llegó hace dos semanas, se alojaba aquí. Necesito saber si vino con alguien, qué lugares frecuentaba, sus motivos para venir aquí, de hecho, todo lo que puedas encontrar de él. Es hierba mala y apareció muerto, sus amigos querrán venir. _Pronto._

Solo escuchó un ligero _voy_ antes de escuchar el pitido de llamada finalizada.

Salió de la habitación junto a Ángela hacia los ascensores. Solo cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, se rompió el silencio, — al menos esperaba más misterio, desde que llegué esto ha sido lo más emocionante que ha ocurrido.

Charlie arqueó una ceja — ¿Te parece poco interesante? Aún no resolvemos el caso.

—Sí, pero apenas lleguen los resultados del ADN ya habrá acabado todo. No hay pistas que seguir, personas que buscar, solo encontrar a la prostituta y meterla a la cárcel. ¿Luego qué? Solo volver al laboratorio con el papeleo de este y los otros casos que se nos irán retrasando por culpa de esto.

—Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. Que haya habido una persona que sangrara no significa nada. Pudo no ser ella, alguien pudo haber plantado la evidencia, ella pudo haber huido. No se equivoque doctora, que haya llegado a un pueblo tranquilo no significa que no hayan personas malas. Nuestro deber es hacer cumplir la ley, sea una queja por ruido o por homicidio — responde con voz seria.

Ángela no responde. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ambos salen hacia la recepción del hotel. Un hotel de mucha calidad para un traficante, usualmente este tipo de personas se alojarían en un motel de mala muerte para permanecer bajo perfil. Sobre todo si estaba huyendo. ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo en un pueblo como Forks?

Ángela y él toman caminos separados. Ella se queda hablando con alguien, un forense tal vez, mientras él se dirige hacia Marcus.

—¿Cámaras? — le pregunta cuando está cerca.

—Una en la recepción, ya pedimos la cintas pero por lo que me han dicho no debe haber nada sospechoso.

—Y no verán — Charlie entrecierra los ojos cuando una luz roja de un auto de policía le da de lleno en la cara — por atrás del hotel hay un callejón, ¿habrá alguna allí? Por allí salió la chica.

—¿La chica?

—Creemos que el homicidio fue perpetuado por una chica. Sexo rudo que terminó en eso, quién sabe qué cantidad de mierdas habrán consumido también.

—Vaya... recuérdame nunca volver a tener ese tipo de sexo.

—¿Volver? — Charlie pregunta burlón — con la edad que tienes sería un milagro siquiera que siguieras teniendo sexo

—No viejo, — Marcus ríe — eso solo te pasa a ti, no creas que no he escuchado tus historias en las farmacias. Intentando mantener a Sue feliz, ¿eh?

—Gracioso. Vamos. ¿Cámaras? — vuelve a preguntar.

—En el callejón no, pero este sale hacia la avenida principal que tiene cámaras de vigilancia sin punto ciego. Si alguien salió de allí, lo sabremos.

—Excelente. Vamos a la estación entonces. Edward aún no se une a las fuerzas y ya nos ayuda en los casos. — comenta refiriéndose al hecho de que las cámaras fueron instaladas para vigilar que el chico se mantenga dentro de los límites de velocidad.

 _ **Domingo, 22 de septiembre del 2011.**_ _ **3:28am**_

Charlie y Marcus salen del auto, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de policía de Forks. Está prácticamente vacía, los pocos desafortunados oficiales que se quedaron de guardia se paseaban nerviosamente, intentaban adivinar la hora exacta de muerte o hacían apuestas sobre si era realmente un homicidio o solo un pobre desgraciado que se cayó de la ducha, con las ganas de este pueblo que sucediera algo, las personas podrían inventarse cualquier cosa. En cuanto ven al jefe entrar todos se callan y posan su mirada curiosa sobre ellos.

—Homicidio. Busquen en las cámaras de la avenida principal de Hartway indicios de alguien que salga del callejón detrás del hotel Amanecer entre las 10:00pm hasta ahora — dice Marcus con voz firme. Los oficiales se miran entre sí y se intercambian unos billetes antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Charlie, sumido en sus pensamientos, comienza a caminar hacia su despacho cuando escucha la puerta de la comisaría abrirse y una voz muy familiar que lo hace frenarse en seco.

—No necesitan buscar nada, les diré todo lo que quieran saber.


End file.
